


And The Present from Santa

by misskat1327



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskat1327/pseuds/misskat1327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Cassandra go to his family's for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Present from Santa

She was nervous. I mean, of course she was nervous. She hadn't celebrated Christmas.....ever. And this would be the first time she's going to meet all of Jake's family. She'd meet his parents twice before. Once when Jake brought her home after telling them about her. And one other time when he finally told his family about his genius. 

So Cassandra kinda of knew his parents. She knew that he talked about her a lot though. His mother had mentioned it. And how he glowed when he talked about her. Thinking about that made her smile. But it quickly left her face again when she remembered that she'd be meeting cousins and nieces and nephews...

“You're panicking. Stop panicking. You've faced a lot worse, you know.” Jake laughs at her glare she gives him.

“Yes but I don't care what evil villains and mummies think! I care that your family likes me!” Cassandra huffs at him. “Just don't ditch me to soon into it.”

“Oh, darling, I”m not ditching you either way. So don't worry about it. I hate seeing you unhappy at Christmas. That's your favorite holiday. If you want we can turn back around and say something came up.”

Cassandra smiled at him. She knew he meant it. No matter how much he missed his family, he would do that for her in a heart beat. The least she can do is set aside her fears for 24 hrs. 

“No, let's go. I'm sure it'll be fine! I'm just nervous. I've never had a real family Christmas before. And definitely nothing this big before....ok let's not go! No, no....we're going. Deep breaths.” she kept telling herself that as she looked straight ahead.

Suddenly the car started pulling over. “Honey, it'll be ok. My parents already love you and so will the rest of my family. And I'm not leaving your side. Ever. No matter what. So don't worry.” 

Jake leaned in and gave her a deep, slow kiss that spread warmth through out her body. He always knew when she needed one of those kisses. It always immediately made her feel better, and gave her the courage he always saw in her.

“Ok. Let's get there before they think we wrecked or something.” She finally breathed out. 

Jake reached over and held onto her hand until they got to his parents home. It was a medium sized house sitting on about an acre of land. The house was a very normal one but had decorations everywhere. This is definitely her kind of Christmas décor.

“Oh my gosh....” Cassandra slowly got out of the car and started looking around at everything. 

They had a huge blow up Santa, a big train track, reindeer on the roof, a gaint snowglobe, and lights EVERYWHERE. Cassandra absolutely loved it. She was running around giving everything a closer look when she heard the front door open.

Jake's mother, Joyce, leaned out the door, “You like what you see I take it? You should see inside. I've also got hot coco made!”

Cassandra jumped at the sound of her voice and realized she probably looked ridiculous. “Oh my gosh I totally forgot the bags!” 

“I've got em! Go on in!” Jake's father, John, walked out of the door. “It's to cold out for a little lady like you!” 

Cassandra gave him a big smile as he came in for a hug. “Thank you so much!” 

She followed Joyce inside and the sudden amount of faces that turned to look at her stopped her dead in her tracks. Cassandra new that Jake had three siblings and they all had children. And of course aunts and uncles. But she never really thought about just how many people that actually was.

“You ok sweetie? You look a little green?” Joyce put a hand a on her shoulder.

“I'm fine.” she managed to squeak out. 

Cassandra felt a hand on her lower back and relaxed. “It's ok, darling. I got you.” Jake whispered in her ear. 

She followed after Joyce and went into the living room where everyone was seated, while Jake and his father took the bags to their room. It reminded her of standing in front of class when you're the new kid. So many eyes. But at least all these ones seemed caring. 

A little girl ran up to her and grabbed her knees, “I love your tights!” she said.

That made Cassandra relax and everyone laughed a little at the girls excitement. “Well thank you!” she told her. “What's your name?”

“I'm Emily!” the little girl beamed up at her. “I'm 5!” 

Cassandra got down on her knees and said “I'm Cassandra. But you can call me Cassie if you like.”

“Ok Cassie! You can come sit by me!” Emily grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to her at a little table filled with crayons and paper. 

“Well you've already made a friend!” Joyce laughed. “This is the rest of the family. Mary is my sister and her husband Nathan. Their daughter Grace. Her little girls are Emily and Zoey. That there is my brother Jack and his wife Rachael. They had.....”

Cassandra started to zone out a little. There were just so many names coming at her. She didn't realize this house could hold so many people. She saw Jake slowly appear from the hallway. He had the biggest smile on his face. He had the happiest look on his face. She knew that finally having his family know everything was a huge relief on him. And now he got to enjoy Christmas fully. 

Slowly the names stopped coming and Jake sat on the couch next to her. “Hey there Em. Can I steal my girlfriend back from you for a bit?”

“Yea! I'm gonna go play with Caleb!” Emily took off running after her cousin.

“See, I told you they'd love you.” Jake whispered to her and he pulled her up next to him.

He snuggled her under his arm and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. They just sat like that for a while talking to everyone and listening to stories. She couldn't believe how comfortable she was. She'd never had this with her family. Cassandra had an aunt but hadn't seen her since she was a child. Jake's family was just so loving and kind. For the hundredth time she thanked her lucky fate that she got to be with him. 

Joyce leaned over and whispered in her ear, “You know, I've very glad you two found each other. When you look at him it shows how much you love him. And that's all a mother could ask for. And when he looks at you....well he looks at you like you're his world. He just radiates happiness. I'm glad someone can finally do that for him.” 

She turned beet red for a minute but smiled as bright as the sun. Joyce always told her how much Jake talked about her. But it was amazing to hear that someone looked at her like that. 

Cassandra smiled to herself and laid her head on his shoulder as they listened to his brother tell a very interesting story about a bar brawl. While of course, trying to keep the expletives from the children. It was making the story even better. She felt a small kiss on the top of her head and could feel herself slowly closing her eyes.

The next thing Cassandra knew she was being carried to bed. She hadn't even realized she fell asleep. “Hmm...what time is it?” she mumbled.

“It's about 1 a.m., darling. Just taking you to bed with me.” Jake's voice smoothed her back to sleep as she felt him tuck her into bed and follow. She fell back to sleep with his arm curled around her and kisses in her hair.

Xoxox

“Wake up, it's Christmas.” Cassandra heard from what seemed like far away.

She finally came to and rolled over to rub her face into Jake's chest. “Morning. Merry Christmas!” She smiled up at him.

Cassandra pulled herself to his lips and gave him a peck. He beamed at her and gave her a big, long, warm kiss. She could swear she saw galaxies when he kissed her. And they were never lazy or half assed. He always kissed her like she was the only woman he was meant to kiss. 

“I've got something for you.....” Jake turned over and opened the side table drawer. “Close your eyes!”

“We're not supposed to open anything till everyone's up!” Cassandra laughed as she closed her eyes.

“Yea well I think this is better done in private. Open your eyes.” Jake murmured to her.

Cassandra opened her eyes and in front of her was a tiny box. She gave him a questioning look as she took it. Slowly she unwrapped what was a little box. Time seemed to stop for a moment. She knew what this was....

“Omg.....” Cassandra breathed out when she opened it. 

Inside was a little diamond ring. Nothing super fancy. Just a nice band with a beautiful diamond. But it somehow was exactly what she wanted.

“Cassandra Cillian.....will you marry me?” Jake's face looked to scared but so incredibly happy.

She had never thought about marriage before. She had barely even thought she'd find someone to date steadily. Well, that's a lie. She'd thought about it. A lot. She just never thought anyone would want her. And here's this amazing man who decided that she was exactly what he wanted. And wanted enough to marry. Which is something she knew Jake didn't take lightly. 

She could help but start crying. “Are you sure?” she finally croaked out.

Jake put his hand of the side of her face and wiped away the tears. “Yes. I am 100% sure. You are definitely who I want for the rest of my life. We don't have to do it right away. But I know that I want you. And I will never love another woman like I love you. Now, you actually gotta say yes or no.” 

Cassandra laughed and smiled at him. “Yes. I will marry you Jacob Stone.”

At that moment little fists started pounding at their door. “Marry Christmas!!!! Hurry up we wanna unwrap presents!!” 

Jake and Cassandra laughed as they got up and dressed. She knew this was going to be interesting to show up to his family.

Xoxox

As they emerged from the hall they were greeted with “Merry Christmas!!!” and Joyce putting a present into Cassandra's hands.

“You need to open that first before we start.” Joyce told her.

Cassandra was worried at first with everyone staring at her. She couldn't think what it would be. But Jake's sister, Lisa, pulled her down on the couch next to her, and Jake side in on the other side. Everyone was looking at her with such excitement. 

She noticed the little to/from sticker on it and almost passed it over till something caught her eye. The sticker didn't say from Joyce or any family member. It was from Santa. She got a Christmas present from Santa. Cassandra could feel the tears prickling her eyes. 

She'd never gotta a present from Santa. Ever. At that point it occurred to her that Jake must have told his mother that she'd been told Santa wasn't real very young. And Joyce had probably told everyone else. But instead of poking fun they just decided to give her a present.

“Jake told us. I hope it's ok. But I thought every child should get a present from Santa. I mean, really! Who tells a child that!” Joyce whispered to her as she scooted Jake over. “Now open it quick before the kids go crazy!” she laughed.

Cassandra ripped into the present and pulled out a necklace that had a faded blue turquoise gem hanging from it. Joyce helped her put in on as all the kids ripped into their presents.

“Oh my gosh it's so beautiful! You shouldn't have!!” Cassandra gave her a huge hug and Joyce gave her a wink and left to sit next to her husband. Jake scooted back over and put his arm around her. Cassandra looked down and realized she hadn't read the card.

She opened it and it said:

“You'll need something blue.”


End file.
